general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadrise/Issue 2
This is the second issue of Volume One: The Beginning of The End. ---- Corey went to take a look outside aswell, only to panic, rushing inside the tent to pack survival gear. "Alright, we gotta hurry, bring knives, food and everything useful you can find, they'll be here any second!" Rob commanded as they both cluttered around. The sounds of raging zombies came closer. "Shit... hurry, come on!" Rob shouted at Corey. Corey got a backpack ready, and Rob aswell. "You ready?" Corey asked, while picking up his axe. "Hell yeah." Rob responded, before they both ran out to their car, a white Hennessey Velociraptor 600. Rob jumped in behind the wheel, and insterted the keys. Corey got in the passengers seat, as he threw the backpacks in the back. "Go!" Corey ordered, as Rob started up the engine, and drove off. Corey looked out the back window, as he saw the herd arrive at the camp, taking a last look at Travis' dead corpse. Rob said nothing. He just concentrated at the road, and looked nowhere else. "I can't believe this man... This is so fucked! I mean... dead corpses walking around, eating others, I never would have thought this would actually happen in real life! And now, Travis is gone, and well, we're on the run... Where the fuck do we go?" Corey said, with a tear in his eye. Rob finally looked over at Corey. "Don't worry, you did what you had to, alright? If you didn't, all of us would be dead. And we would all be walking around dead like him..." there were some silence. "I'm thinking of checking on my family, I need to see if they are okay." Rob said. Corey nodded. ---- Rob and Corey arrived at Rob's neighborhood. With trash in the streets, dust in the air and darkness in the homes, they were convinced this place had been exposed too. Rob got worried. He picked up the pace quite a bit, before arriving at his home. "Corey, you wait here, I have to see. I have to." Rob approached the entrance to his house, with a knife in hand. He was just about to open the door, but stopped himself, before he moved over to the dusty, stained window. He barely could see in, but it was dark, that much he could see. Rob walked over to the door once again, took a deep breath and opened the door. A disgusting smell fought its way though his nostrils. Rob took his hand over his nose to reduce the smell. He looked carefully around. The living room was a total mess. Rob moved on to the kitchen. Chaos there too. Rob slowly lost hope, as he checked all the rooms in the house. Only the basement was left. Rob walked out, and waved in Corey. "Bring your axe, we might have to use it." Corey gave him a look of sorrow. "Hold your nose, the smell is unbearable." Rob tipsed Corey, as Corey took a whiff of the air, quickly covering his nose. Rob and Corey approached the basement door. Rob stood there for a while. He closed his eyes and frowned. Until he suddenly kicked in the door. There was total darkness in the basement. Corey turned on a flashlight he had with him, and pointed down at the darkness. Still nothing. Rob slowly walked down the stairs, as they moved on longer into the basement. There, at the corner of the room, were Miranda, Rob's wife, and Claire, his daughter, reanimated. Rob broke down. The family he loved so much, and did so much for, was now gone. But there was no time to mourn, as the reanimated corpses made their way towards the two. Rob got a hold of himself, and got ready. Ready to put down his own family. Corey gave Rob an apologizing look, before swinging the axe into Miranda's head. Rob shivered, and almost couldn't hold the knife, as his 7 year old daughter approached him. "I'm sorry." Rob finally said, before stabbing her eye, killing her. Rob fell down on his knees, devastated by their deaths. "Miranda... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I wasn't there. I... I should have been there for you... protected you... this is all my fucking fault, leaving you two here all alone in this... world of death. I didn't want to put down Claire, and I'm sure you know that, both of you. I'll miss you..." Rob rested his hand on her chest, with her hand on his. "This isn't your fault, man. Something else caused this mess. So don't you ever blame yourself for that! Blame these dead fuckers instead. So, come on Rob. We gotta go." Corey held out his hand, and Rob took it and got up. "We should get as much food and weapons as we can get." Corey said. "Then, we'll try to find somewhere to spend the night. Alright?" Rob nodded. ---- They walked up to the kitchen and grabbed all the food they could find. They put it in the trunk, along with Rob's hunting rifle, a handgun, some kitchen knives, blankets, medicine and everything useful they could find. Rob got behind the wheel, and they drove off. They followed the road, watching zombies walking along the road, either roaming on their own, or feeding on corpses. The two drove for a couple of minutes until they saw something familiar. Two people on the roof of the local grocery store, keeping lookout. One of them had binoculars, and pointed them at Rob and Corey who came driving. "Look, people!" Corey said, pointing at the people on the roof. "I saw them. What do you think?" Rob asked. "What do I- of course we go to them, we need people! And they live in a grocery store, isn't that convenient, then I don't know what is." Corey said. Rob was a little unsure, but went with the plan. They parked in the parking lot, and a man came out of the entrance. Credits *Robert Erickson *Corey Peterson *Travis Carter (Corpse) *Miranda Erickson (Zombified) *Claire Erickson (Zombified) Deaths *Miranda Erickson *Claire Erickson Trivia *First and last appearance of Miranda Erickson. *First and last appearance of Claire Erickson. Previous Issue: Issue 1 Next Issue: Issue 3 Category:Deadrise Category:Issues Category:Deadrise Issues Category:Razor